


Alone Time

by levishentaiqueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fantasizing, I left who he was thinking about ambiguous so you can imagine yourself or anyone you ship him with, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levishentaiqueen/pseuds/levishentaiqueen
Summary: Levi couldn't wait to get to his room, to be alone. It was a long fucking day, he was tired and sore and he just wanted to get out of his clothes and get into bed. He didn’t sleep much, but it was nice to lay down sometimes.Right when he got into his room, he sighed softly and locked the door behind him. He had learned long before that if he didn’t lock the door behind him, he’d have people barging into his room at all hours, especially Hange. And he needed this to be alone time.--yes this is just Levi jerking off
Kudos: 14





	Alone Time

Levi couldn't wait to get to his room, to be alone. It was a long fucking day, he was tired and sore and he just wanted to get out of his clothes and get into bed. He didn’t sleep much, but it was nice to lay down sometimes. 

Right when he got into his room, he sighed softly and locked the door behind him. He had learned long before that if he didn’t lock the door behind him, he’d have people barging into his room at all hours, especially Hange. And he needed this to be alone time. 

He stripped his gear off before taking off his uniform, leaving himself bare besides his underwear. He stretched, hearing his joints crack in the most satisfying way. He had a lot of aches and pains, but the rare nights where he got to truly relax he could feel them melting away.

Levi laid down on the bed, over the covers, enjoying the small chill that was starting to come through the air. It was a perfect time of the year, he didn’t sweat much during the day but he wasn’t too cold. He looked down at his body, his fingers trailing over the bumps and bruises, over the scars that littered his skin from years of fighting thugs in the underground, fighting the unjust. Fighting titans.

He let his hands map his skin for a little while, his eyes slipping closed as he relaxed. He felt good, he wanted to hold on to this feeling for as long as possible. It was rare, and even if he didn’t always feel like he deserved it it still felt good to feel good.

He opened his eyes slightly and chuckled to himself when he looked down his body, noticing the beginning of a bulge in his underwear. Huh, he must be getting  _ too  _ relaxed. He let his hands keep trailing over his body, dipping low on his hips before moving back up. Brushing over his nipples, resting heavy on his neck. Everywhere he could. Everywhere that felt good.

After a few moments, Levi pushed his underwear down onto his thighs, signs softly at the feeling of his cock springing free. He was getting harder, but he didn’t want to touch himself. Not yet. He wanted to draw it out a little, he wanted to feel good. He didn’t always indulge these urges, but fuck he knew how to feel great when he did.

Levi kept moving his hand down, skirting around where he wanted it the most. His hand touching over his stomach, his thighs, his hips. His balls. 

By the time he finally got to his cock, he was fully hard. Precum leaking on his stomach. He took himself into his hand and he hissed, it was so hard and so hot, his skin pulsing and burning. He slowly started stroking, gasping as he rubbed the tip with his thumb to gather the slick to guide his hand better.

His mind wandered in different directions, replaying the few sexual experiences he had before he joined the scouts. Years in the underground, being known for the things he did. Being one of the best thieves, standing up for everyone. 

And sometimes people wanted to thank him with a hole to fuck. 

He focused for a few minutes on a memory of an alley, clothes pushed aside. Hushed moans and footsteps just a few feet away, teasing the line of being caught.

Levi’s mind shifted to training that day, a certain soldier coming to mind. The way their body moved as they moved in their gear, their pants catching on a tree, ripping slightly and exposing part of their ass to the world. He hated how hot it was, and how his mind wandered to them on their knees for him, his hand in their hair as they bobbed on his cock.

His hips started to thrust more as his imagination took over, worrying his lip between his teeth. It felt so good, it felt so good. His breathing grew shallow as his balls drew up, he was so close. He just had to push farther, his hand picking up the pace and the sound of skin slapping skin filling the space of his room.

Levi came with a low groan, his deep voice rumbling deep from his chest as he painted his chest white. He worked himself through his orgasm, releasing his cock when it was too sensitive to go on. He breathed heavily as he came down from the high, finally looking down again when he felt the cum cooling on his skin.

“Disgusting,” he said with a small chuckle, getting up to clean himself off and head to bed.


End file.
